


white lace

by sevenmuses (virgotears)



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cum Play, F/M, Female Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Oral Sex, Praise Kink, a lot of sexy stuff, camgirl!jinyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgotears/pseuds/sevenmuses
Summary: in which jinyoung finds the quickest way to earn money





	1. log in

**Author's Note:**

> yea.... hi....
> 
> i've been working on this for like 8 months on and off,,,, the first scene was literally written on my notes app during my 6 something hour commute frm manila to my mom's province JFNAJFJASDJN
> 
> anyway, this is just nasty hetero stuff nd like completely self indulgent
> 
> enjoy hehe

“PeachParadise, what do you think?” Jinyoung peers up at Jaebum, eyelashes fluttering.

“I-It’s cute.” Jaebum thinks. He was never good at making usernames. 

“Oppa,” Jinyoung whines. Bottom lip jutting out, eyes growing in size. “Help me, please. I want my screen name to incorporate the both of us.”

They lounge comfortably, Jinyoung sitting in between Jaebum’s legs, laptop perched on her lap. The T.V is on but just for noise, winter gets too quiet at times. Jinyoung currently has four tabs open. One for google docs, an essay that’s due at 23:59 tonight, second for youtube, a makeup tutorial she’s been trying to watch for the past three days, the third tab on Reddit, a thread on how to make it as a cam girl, the fourth tab,[ Live_Cam.com](http://live_cam.com/) , _Make a Streaming account now!_

Jinyoung had never thought she would become a cam girl but college is expensive and time-consuming. Getting a job at a local cafe or a boutique would’ve been ideal (in the eyes of her parents) but working from home? On your own time? Exquisite. She’ll have time to go to class, study, do homework and spend time with Jaebum. She already has sex toys, cute lingerie (sponsored by Jaebum) and of course, a pretty face. All she has to do is go live.

As for Jaebum, he was taken aback once she mentioned it. When she asked him for his permission, that took him back even more. He didn’t own her, she wasn’t his property, he had reminded her. He told her, he’s okay with it and will support her as long as it’s a safe website and that whenever a stream is over she’ll come back into his arms. She playfully shoved him at that and told him that no matter what, it’ll always be him at the end of the day. 

“We aren’t called Paradise Crew anymore, though. It’s Off-Shore now.” Jaebum reminds her. Fingertips playing with her dark brown locks, pulling away then letting them slip back in place. He loved the smell of her shampoo.

“I really liked Paradise, Off Shore is so...” Jinyoung shrugs, “it’s too hardcore for you guys.”

Jaebum chuckles, fingertips traveling to her scalp, massaging the flesh. “We aren’t hardcore?”

“Please, you guys cry about your pets and make music.” Jinyoung jokes, placing her hand on Jaebum’s thigh, caressing it with her thumb.

“You think you’re funny?” Jaebum taunts her, his lips right by her ear. They ghost against the shell, his breath encasing it. 

Jinyoung shivers before shoving him. “Quit it, Im Jaebum. If you don’t give me another suggestion I’m using PeachParadise!”

Jaebum hums, taking his fingers away from Jinyoung’s hair to tap his chin in thought. “Ah!” He pipes, finally thinking of the perfect username for his minx of a girlfriend. “PeachKitten.” Jaebum muses, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend’s slender waist. “I think the audience would love you see you finger your pretty pussy while wearing your favorite kitten ears and a fluffy tail plug.” 

Jinyoung’s breath hitches as he feels Jaebum’s hand trail down her stomach, just mere inches away from her moistening heat. She yelps in surprise not realizing his other hand had made it to a breast. He pinches a nipple, twisting the nub slightly, causing Jinyoung to nearly drop her laptop to the floor. 

Jaebum’s always been so appreciative of her breasts, he reminds her all the time whenever she wears something with a low neckline or when they’re at home and she’s wearing nothing but a pair of pajama shorts. He remembers the first time he’s ever held onto them, bare; it was the summer of their senior year in high school, they were swimming in the pool of his grandparents’ home after school, they were making out messily, her back against the corner of the pool, hands at the bottom of Jaebum back, drawing mindless shapes around the dimples there. 

As for Jaebum’s hands, they were clutching at the edge of the pool, knuckles turning white. He didn’t want to disrespect her, they were only dating for a short time so he kept his hands at a safe distance. He remembers how she whispered against his lips, _“Touch me, Oppa. I know you want to.”_ He remembers how she moved her hands away from his back and went to cup her breasts, her bikini top barely covered the supple mounds of flesh. The top didn’t even have much padding yet her breasts already looked so large and perky. Jaebum’s mouth began to water, watching her closely as she ever so slowly moved the cups to the side, revealing her naked tits, nipples hard and aching to be pinched, rolled, bitten, sucked, plump breasts begging to be squeezed, slapped, kissed, fucked. That night, when his grandparents were deep asleep, Jaebum made sure to fuck her how she deserved to be. 

“Oppa, stop.” She whimpers. “We can play later, I really- Ah!” She gets cut off, Jaebum’s fingers shoving her shorts along with her panties to the side exposing her wet folds. “Jaebum-ah, I need to finish this so I can start tonight.” 

“What about your essay?” He whispers, fingers softly touching her core. He spreads her folds with his pointer and ring finger, his middle finger teases her opening, flicking her hole at a taunting pace. If Jaebum just went a little higher, he’d be in contact with her swollen clit but he ignores it on purpose. His fingertips dampen, her pussy moistening every second. He digs in, just passed his nail, his cuticle softening from the wetness. He’s so close to having his middle finger deep into her soaking hole. She moans softly, trembling under his touch. He takes her moan as a signal to stop. “Fine.” He lets go, putting her garments back in place. Instead of wiping his fingers against any piece of fabric, he brings them to his lips, Jinyoung’s doe eyes following them. He sucks on his fingertips teasingly, tongue poking out of his mouth. He breathes out a contented sigh. “You always taste so good, baby girl.”

Jinyoung groans, “You are too much. Maybe you should be in the cam business instead, Im Jaebum.”

“You’re a better match for it, babe. You’re such a tease, people would love you.” He smirks, laying back down onto the junction of the back of the couch and the armrest, arms sprawled on either side. 

Jinyoung just scoffs and lays back with Jaebum her back flush against his chest. She brings her knees up, balancing her laptop of the tops of them. A hum escapes her lips as she types out PeachKitten as her username.

* * *

“Babe!” Jinyoung sing songs as she sauntered out of their shared bedroom, her bangs are freshly trimmed and her hair curled into relaxed waves. Her makeup is simple but she added a little more blush to make her look just a tad more docile. She’s basically naked, wearing nothing under the baby pink silk robe Jaebum had gotten her for their 800 day anniversary sometime a year ago. She always mentions that it’s _Chanel_ whenever friends come over; she was never one to flaunt designer brands but since it was gifted to her by Jaebum, she just loves to show it off.

“Yes?” He calls out of his makeshift recording room. He sets down his headphones and makes his way out to the living room. His breath knocked out of him right when he sees Jinyoung. She’s always so beautiful.

“Close your mouth before flies begin to fly in.” She giggles, skipping to her boyfriend. She hugs his waist, chin resting just below his sternum. “Do I look pretty?” She asks softly. Her eyes look even more gentler, the false lashes making them appear larger.

“Always.” He simply states, pecking her lips softly.

She giggles then parts from him. She grabs onto his hand and drags them into their bedroom. 

“Stay here.” 

Jaebum doesn’t move an inch as Jinyoung runs around their room. As she passes the bed, she drops items onto it. He doesn't know if she’s even near finished but right now the bed contains: two bottles of water-based lube (one emptier than the other), a few anal plugs (one with a tail), her favorite white collar with a golden bell attached to it, a pair of cat ears to match, her very trusty Hitachi wand, nipple clamps, and two ball gags. Making her last round, she finally carefully sets down Jaebum’s DSLR camera. 

She stands by the foot of the bed, hands folded behind her back. “I need a profile photo.”

Jaebum knew his girlfriend was dramatic but not to this extent. To his opinion, all of her photos came out gorgeous. Their room had beautiful lighting, the wall made of glass let so much light come in and since the sun was starting to set, it gave Jinyoung’s skin such a warm glow and it looked amazing against their white sheets. He wants her to be happy with the outcome so he goes into his recording room and brings out his lighting equipment. She shaved _everywhere_ , which means she’s serious about this and will be a brat until she gets what she wants.

Jinyoung lays against the bed completely naked, sans the anal plug that Jaebum had the honors inserting and the nipple clamps. Her legs are wide open, the blue jewel of her plug just barely peeking out of her plump cheeks. Jaebum is just too tempted to take her right then and there but he refrains himself, knowing that if he were to do that Jinyoung would be pouty the whole week. 

“Jinyoung-ah, pose for me.” He pleads, this is her fifth look and just knowing by the outcome of the last four, this photoshoot will be never-ending.

She does nothing, she just stays there, sprawled open, her fingers playing with the sheets. “I’m missing something. I don't know what it is.”

Jaebum sighs, sitting next to her. He wants to look but Jinyoung is so fucking tempting, the urge to flip her over and fuck her is getting stronger as the minutes go by. He grips the lens of his camera, trying to calm himself down.

“I know I look delectable, I look like I’m ready to get fucked over and over again but it looks like I’m faking it.” She says in serious thought. With the last bit of restraint he has, he looks at his girlfriend, doing his best to ignore her pert nipples being squeezed. She’s thinking so hard and it just looks so funny with how she’s presented. 

Suddenly, she gasps sitting up, her plump breasts bouncing and the chain between the clamps swaying. “Your dick, I need it in my profile photo,” She turns to her boyfriend, hands going straight to his thighs. He grunts softly, the grip on his camera lens tightening. “It’ll be perfect, baby. I know we switch but these people, they love submissive Asian girls. Just imagine how many white old men would tune in and give me money- Tokens- Whatever.”

“Uh,” His tone waves as he feels her hands go further north.

“Okay, maybe that’ll be too much. It’s okay if you’re uncomfortable, Oppa.” Jinyoung says, caressing his inner thighs lovingly. 

“My face won't be shown, right?” He asks. 

“No, babe. I just need your dick either in my pussy or dripping cum into my mouth.”

  
  


* * *

Jaebum’s cock throbs against the walls of Jinyoung’s cunt. He wants to fuck her so badly but he can’t do that until Jinyoung is happy with the photos of this position. She’s on her knees, chest against the bed and arms cuffed behind her back. They're fluffy white cuffs that match with the white ballgag buried in her mouth, the white-collar snug against her neck, white kitten ears perched on her head and the whitetail plug hanging from her ass. They’ve taken a few shots of her like this without the ball gag and without Jaebum’s dick in her. Jaebum loved them, she looked so fucking sexy and so fucking willing that whoever gets to see these photos besides him better feel so blessed. 

He snaps a few photos, one with just a base of his cock peeking out and one with just the head of his dick in her. In his opinion, he likes that one the most. He slides off her and displays the photo, laying down on his side next to her to show her. She hums approvingly against the ball gag and it causes Jaebum to chuckle. He reaches behind her head and unbuckles it, freeing her. Once it’s off she sits up, slurping up her saliva and wiping her face, getting rid of the excess. 

“That one looks so hot, I think I wanna print it and frame it.” She says, grabbing the camera from Jaebum’s hands and flips through the photos. “Your dick just _makes_ it, babe. These look so fucking good.” 

He laughs at her, bringing a hand to her waist, rubbing at the soft skin there. The other hand lazily stroking his cock. He’s so fucking hard and ready to cum. But he won’t until she’s satisfied with these shots and will move onto the next, hopefully, a cum shot. “You just love my cock, huh.”

“Of course I do!” She states matter-of-factly. 

He just hums, sitting up to kiss the corner of her mouth. She giggles at the contact and it makes his heart swell. He loves her so much and just fuck, he would do anything for her. “Let's do a cum shot? I’m about to get blue balls if this photoshoot goes on any longer.” 

“Urgh, that sounds amazing. On my face?” She turns to him, smiling. 

“Are you ready, though? Are there any other outfits you want to do?” Although he’s about to die if he doesn't cum in the next five minutes, he just wants to make sure she’s satisfied first.

“I’m ready, I’m just gonna wear what I am right now.” She tells him, straightening her kitten ears.

They move onto the floor, Jinyoung on her knees waiting for Jaebum to finish adjusting the lighting. He adjusts his camera settings and holds onto the camera, landscape position. He begins to reach for his cock but Jinyoung slaps his hand away and tells him she’ll do it herself. She also tells him that’s he’s been doing too much work and to just let her do this. So he does. 

He comes just a few minutes later. He tries to cum slowly, making sure his cum drips into her mouth, not squirt. He steadies himself with all his might so he can click on the shutter. He tries to take this shot, Jinyoung peering into the camera, mouth open, the head of his cock resting on her spit slick bottom lip, come pooling on her wide tongue. Her eyes are barely open, hooded and filled with lust. Her bangs stick to her forehead and she looks so thoroughly fucked out even though Jaebum had inserted his cock in her just a few times. 

Once she hears the shutter, she jacks him one more time and uses the remaining cum seeping out of his cock to smear it on the tops of her cheeks and her nose. She sticks out her tongue slightly and forces the cum to spill down the sides of her mouth. Jaebum clicks the shutter. She then starts to suckle on the head of his cock, kissing the head, then licks down to be base, sucking on the flesh there. The shutter clicks. She raises his cock flush against his stomach then starts to lick at his sack. Jaebum clicks the shutter, hopefully, one last time.

She pulls off and swallows the remainder of Jaebum’s seed. “Ah,” She exhales, satisfied. “so fucking good.”

Jaebum blushes at the praise. Exhaling, letting his shoulders slump, he says, “I love you.” 

She stands up, kissing him roughly, the cum remaining on her nose smearing on Jaebum’s. “I love you more, now fuck me.”

Who is he to say no?


	2. begin stream

Jinyoung sighs, slumping onto the bed after finishing her ninth stream. These past three weeks have been madness. She’s made a good amount of money and just five days ago she opened a p.o box due to her fans demanding they give her gifts. Jaebum was right, people _would_ love her. Although she’s new, she’s already on this month’s top ten streamers. She goes onto her statistics and finds that her viewers almost double after every stream. Oh, does she feel the pressure now. She needs to do something special for her tenth. It’ll also be on the first of December so it would be sweet to give a special holiday gift for her viewers. She could invite Youngjae over but Youngjae would be too shy, maybe Ahyeon? Mark would never let her and she would be too scared to even mention it to Mark; she can’t deal with his sulking. Jaebum maybe... But he’s already done so much for her cam girl career. 

As she continues to think about her options, the front door opens and Jinyoung lifts her head above her laptop. Jaebum arrives home with a Take-Out bag from her favorite chicken restaurant. God, she is so in love with him. 

She shuts her laptop and just throws on one of Jaebum’s hoodies. She skips happily to Jaebum, hugging him abruptly causing him to slightly lose his balance. She mumbles a stream of I love you’s against his chest as he continues to remove his shoes. 

“Go set the table while I take off my coat, babe.” He tells her, kissing the top of her head. She squeezes him tightly one more time then makes her way to the kitchen. He chuckles, watching her bottom jiggle as she struts. 

They eat in a comfortable silence, their feet rubbing at each other’s shins. There’s one last piece of honey butter glazed chicken so Jaebum picks it up and drops it onto Jinyoung’s plate.

“You spoil me too much, Im Jaebum,” Jinyoung states, looking at Jaebum who is currently gnawing on a bone.

“Is it a bad thing?” He asks her, removing the bone from his mouth and tossing it into their pile. 

“No,” She sighs, poking at the chicken wing with her chopsticks, “I like it.” She admits shyly.

She does. She hates to admit it when it comes to her friends. Jaebum hasn’t stopped spoiling her since day one. He’s always been so giving and never expected anything in return. 

“Good.” He smiles at her, rubbing his toes against her calf. 

“Uh,” Jinyoung pipes. Jaebum puts down a piece of radish as she begins to speak. It wouldn’t hurt to ask, would it? “As you know, my tenth cam show is coming up this Saturday,” Jaebum nods, toes still caressing her leg. “I wanted to do something special for my viewers, I don't know if I told you but after every show, my subscribers and views nearly double in number.”

“Oh wow, that’s great, love,” Jaebum says, eyebrows up in surprise.

“I’ve been trying to figure out what to do, maybe object insertion or maybe, inviting someone over?” The shock and confusion from Jaebum make Jinyoung want to curl into a ball and roll down a hill. Her voice is small when she continues to speak, “I was thinking of Youngjae, but she would be too shy,” Jaebum wouldn’t mind if Youngjae and her had sex, they did have a threesome, like two or three times. “and m-maybe you.”

“Me?” Jaebum gasps, his foot falling and hitting the ground. “Babe.”

“I-I!” Jinyoung exclaims, “I wasn’t going to ask you because you’ve already done so much, but maybe you would have said yes.” She slumps, chopsticks still poking at the piece of chicken on her plate. It’s definitely cold now.

“It depends.” 

Jinyoung straightens up abruptly, causing her plate to click against her glass of water. “Depends on?” 

“Is my face gonna be shown?” He asks her, looking down at his empty plate. 

“What? No! Not unless you want it to be.”

Jaebum’s shoulders visibly relax and he lifts his head back up. “Then tell me, tell me what you need me to do.” He says, his toes begin to rub at her leg again.

* * *

“Hey everyone!” Jinyoung greets her audience. “It’s PeachKitten, your favorite girl.” She winks into the camera, squeezing her tits together with her biceps, brown nipples hard and on display for the four hundred (and counting) viewers. She bought a breastless corset for this show, it compliments her tiny waist and accentuates the soft roundness of her breasts. The white lace is elegant against her skin and, not to forget, it matches so well with Jaebum’s masquerade mask. “As you may know, this is my tenth,” She exclaims happily, two palms up, candle-like fingers counting to ten, forearms now squeezing. “stream! So, that means I’ll be doing something very special.”

Jaebum chuckles under his breath, watching her do her introduction for this show. She’s so cute and so enthusiastic it makes him fall in love with her all over again. For this stream, instead of using her laptop webcam, they were able to link up Jaebum’s camera, making it high definition. To the side, perched on Jinyoung’s vanity, is Jaebum’s laptop opened on the stream. He watches her between the screen and in front of him, he mostly looks at the comments which are filled with praise and curiosity. He’s watched her shows, jacked off to them before but never live, he’s either with Off Shore, at school or work. But for today, he made sure his schedule was completely clear. 

“Do I have a boyfriend?” Jinyoung reads a question out loud, causing Jaebum’s attention to turn to her. “Yes, I do.” She answers with a smile, looking up at him briefly. He smiles back before she goes back to reading the comment section. “Will he be joining this stream? Oh, my god yes!” She claps sweetly with a happy smile on her face, “We have a winner! D _underscore_ O _underscore_ 12! You win two signed never before seen photos of me! I will message you right after this stream has ended, thank you!”

She answers a few more questions then goes on about how she will do a Q&A video soon. Jaebum feels so blessed that none of her viewers are hateful or have any malice towards her. All the comments are very sweet and respectful. At times, he thinks that her viewers don’t even deserve her, she too perfect for anyone, including him. 

He catches her blink twice, a signal for Jaebum to put his mask on and get onto the bed. He’s not too nervous, they’ve done this numerous times, each time better than the last, but live? With people watching? Yeah, he’s definitely nervous. Jinyoung catches the tremble in his fingers and he tries to tie the string of his mask behind his head, she tells her viewers she’ll be back in a moment and climbs off the bed and briskly walks to him.

“Hey,” She whispers with the tiniest voice. “Don’t be nervous.” She tells him, reaching up to where his fingers are, forcing them out of the way to replace them with hers. 

“I’m not...” He trails off. He watches the comments fly by, a few say that her boyfriend must be hot or could be really ugly, some say he could be in his fifties and that she’s a sugar baby. He cringes after reading that, Jinyoung would be at rock bottom if she had to become someone’s sugar baby, he’s not necessarily against it but to someone that could be her father? Nasty.

She turns around and pecks his lips, then kisses his both his cheeks. His body temperature warms up, heart beating against his chest. “You’ll do great, baby. Just exaggerate your moans.” She giggles, pecking his lips one more time. Her hands fly up to his chest, pressing softly with her fingertips, just a little something she does to him whenever he’s feeling nervous. It works, somehow.

She smiles at him, letting her arms fall to her sides. She steps back once she’s finished adjusting the mask. The white lace, with a few crystals scattered, frames his face beautifully, cheekbones looking even more chiseled. Besides the mask, he’s wearing a jockstrap, white to match.

She grabs onto his hand, lacing their fingers together. She leads him to the bed and once he shows up into the screen, his breath hitches. It’s too late for Jinyoung to give him another pep talk so she just caresses the back of his hand. They climb onto the bed, Jinyoung sitting at a sidesaddle and Jaebum on his knees. Her head right at his waist.

She guides him in front of the camera, his head doesn't show just yet so he peers into Jinyoung’s laptop. He squints his eyes, trying to read the comments.

“So, this is my boyfriend,” She introduces him with a smile, a hand on his waist and another hand rubbing on his stomach, fingertips tracing the indentations of his abdominals. “He doesn’t want to reveal his identity, so he’ll be wearing a mask.” She explains. 

His attention flies somewhere else as she begins to talk about more details. While waiting for her to finish, he controls his breathing, reminding himself once he’s finally in subspace with Jinyoung, his stage fright will disappear and all he’ll think about is her and pleasing her. One more exhale and the white noise fades into her voice, a small whisper asking if he’s alright and that we should get started on the scene soon. 

He nods, kissing her lips with chaste before laying down onto his back. She turns around, her back facing Jaebum, she straddles his waist, her butt perched on his stomach.

“This is his favorite part, he loves it when I finger him.” Her sweet voice turned sultry, slower and more molten than lava. It’s deep but still so beautiful just like the ocean. “Right, baby? You like it when I finger your little hole?”

“Yes.” He chokes out, her fingertips are cold against his thighs. 

She hums, holding onto his thighs, forcing them to open and to expose his entrance. She grabs a pillow by the edge of the bed and sits up on her knees, a signal for Jaebum to lift his hips. She slots the pillow right under his hip, exposing his entrance even more to the audience.

The dings for coins go rabid, this is the craziest Jinyoung has heard the alerts go. She smiles devilishly as she looks down onto Jaebum’s crotch, his cock quickly getting hard and growing in size under the fabric of his jockstrap. She removes one of her hands from her thighs and cups his dick, squeezing ever so slightly. Behind her, Jaebum lets out a strained groan from the bottom of his chest. 

“My love, please.” He groans, fisting at the sheets. 

“Soon, sweetheart,” She says, taking her hand away from his cock and going back to his thighs. “He’s already begging and we haven’t even started.” She looks straight into the camera, lips turned up into a smirk, red lipstick glowing bright next to her pale skin.

The comment column is almost unreadable, the column freezing then starting up again to go even faster, even the numbers of viewers are skyrocketing, her heart nervously thumps against her chest, she hadn’t anticipated this at all, but with Jaebum by her side, she knows she’ll be able to go through with this stream seamlessly. Jaebum caresses the bottom of her back, soothing her. He can feel the tension subside as he continues to rub up and down Jinyoung’s spine.

She kisses his knee softly, then trails her hands to his inner thighs. Her right-hand goes to the cleft of his ass, teasing at the puckered muscle ever so slightly, the tips of her almond-shaped nails slotting against each ridge. Jaebum’s breath hitches and his hole winks. 

“Oh baby,” Jinyoung coos, bringing her fingers to her mouth and spitting on them, coating them with as much saliva as she can. She brings them back to his ass and begins to rub at his entrance, getting it nice and wet before she pushes a finger in. “Relax, sweetheart.”

Jaebum’s breathing tones down as she brings her free hand to find his. Once their fingertips find each other, their fingers lace-up, thumbs rubbing against the backs of their hands.

The teasing gets overwhelming, causing Jaebum to almost scream out a desperate whine. Finally, she eases in a finger, the stretch isn’t new but it’s been a while since they’ve done this so Jaebum’s legs slightly twitch. She shushes him, kissing his knee, nibbling at the soft skin. She removes her finger, deeming his entrance not lubed enough yet. She momentarily lets go of his hand, searching for the lube on the bed. A soft ‘Aha’ leaves her lips as she triumphantly shows the bottle of lube to her viewers. She easily pops the top open and squeezes a moderate amount. She closes it quickly and gets to warming up the substance between her fingers. Finally, she brings her now lubed up fingers to Jaebum’s entrance, rubbing and teasing it. In the process, she finds Jaebum’s hand again and laces their fingers together. 

“Please,” Jaebum whines, nearly bucking his hips up to forcefully have Jinyoung’s finger in. “I want it, fuck, f-” 

Jinyoung doesn’t need to hear another word. She complies with Jaebum’s pleading and penetrates his hole with her pointer finger. They both sigh, Jaebum reveling in the feeling of being filled and Jinyoung falling in love with how warm and tender Jaebum feels. She begins to fuck him, slowly moving her finger in and out, her other fingertips feeling his rim and how it’s stretching to accommodate her pointer finger. 

“You missed this, huh?” She asks him, but he’s too focused on the drag of her finger against his rigid walls to answer. She’s so close to reaching his prostate but knowing how much of a tease she is, she purposely skirts around the sensitive gland. “Oppa, I asked you a question. You missed me fingering you, huh?” She grits through her teeth, adding a second finger without warning causing Jaebum’s hips to stutter and hole tighten.

He takes a deep breath before he answers, “Yes, my love. I missed your fingers in my hole.” 

She hums lovingly, fingers fucking Jaebum’s ass with such care. He wants more, he wants her to fucking wreck him but he knows he has to be patient to get what he wants. “That’s my Oppa.” 

Jaebum relaxes at the praise, moaning at how Jinyoung realizes this, adding a third finger. “Thank you, my love.”

“Oh, you’re very welcome.” He can’t see her face but he knows she’s smirking. Bright red lips framing her shiny white teeth.

After a few more drags, Jinyoung takes out her ring finger and crooks the remaining two fingers. Jaebum arches his back abruptly, almost causing Jinyoung to fall off his stomach. His body trembles as she draws tiny circles with the tips of her fingernails around his prostate. His breathing quickens and his dick becomes even harder. He gasps, trying to find the words to speak as she continues to abuse the sensitive bundle of nerves. God, he’s forgotten how fucking good it feels to have his prostate played with. 

“God, Kitten, plea-“ Jinyoung doesn’t even let Jaebum finish his sentence before she jabs at his prostate again. His skin flares up in goosebumps as she brings her ass down, her pussy leaving a wet trail against his torso. 

He gulps as her pussy and asshole are presented to him and her mouth so close to his clothed cock. His hand that isn’t intertwined with Jinyoung’s grips the sheets. He mustn't do something that he isn’t told to do.

“Oppa’s being so good today, you guys. My holes are right in front of his face, yet he hasn’t even tried to eat them up.” She says, speaking to her viewers. Her head turns and Jaebum freezes, finally being able to see his girlfriend’s face. Her usual bubbly aura always shifts when she’s in dom space, it makes Jaebum’s bones rattle.

He instantly remembers, whenever he wants to do something to her, he _has_ to ask permission or he’ll be punished.

His eyes don’t tear away from her as he asks, “My love, may I?”

Jinyoung coos, her free hand going to Jaebum’s cock, rubbing it gently. “Since you’re being _such_ a good boy, you can do whatever you want, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it's been a while, i have no excuse, i've just been super busy with school and work
> 
> buuut, now with everything that is going on, i'm staying home as the rest of you should!!!
> 
> please. stay home. i know it's hard as we have to work to provide for our families and ourselves, but if you can stay home, please do! 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!!  
> you'll see me a lot during this two week period, then i'll probably disappear again >.<
> 
> ps, STAY HOME!!! por favor


End file.
